


Lips on Skin

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: 05x16 Recoil, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were connected by many things...</p><p>Warnings for spoilers through season 5's Recoil (05x16).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips on Skin

Her legs up, wrapped around his waist, her body matched him thrust for thrust. It was good. But it wasn't edgy and she needed the edge, and needed to be pushed over it screaming.

And days later, when she walked out of the bar, leaving Locke to call his girlfriend and saw them both leaning up against the car she knew what she- no, _they_ needed.

\---------------

The first time came as a surprise to all three of them. She and Tony were having the dinner she promised him when they locked in that shipping container, when Gibbs arrived unexpectedly. And without a word he had claimed her mouth greedily as Tony gawked. But a moment later it was Ziva's turn to gawk as he just as fiercely claimed Tony's mouth. Their disappearance had scared him, and he had to reaffirm for himself that they were really okay.

Things were a blur of heat and sex and need after that. Lips found skin, and it didn't matter whose lips or whose skin. There was sucking and fucking in all sorts of combinations, until at last they fell asleep in a pile, with Gibbs in the middle surrounded by the two he thought he had lost.

It was never discussed, it just _was._

The second time it was Gibbs and Ziva showing up unannounced at Tony's apartment after the hostage situation at the school. Both knowing that the thought of having to order the kill shot on a teenager was eating him up inside. They stripped his body naked and with their hands and mouths tried to strip his soul free of the guilt of what might have been. And as he was pumping in and out of Ziva in a frantic pace, trying to out run that guilt, he felt Gibbs behind him, and then inside him. And then it was Gibbs setting the pace. Slow and steady and maddening and with iron control and forcing Tony to feel and stop running. And when he pumped his release into Ziva, the tears flowed freely to be kissed away by two sets of lips on his skin.

The third time wasn't for months and months later, a bomb on a Turkish ship stealing him away from them. Tony and Ziva had tried to work out their grief at his leaving together, but although it was hot, and they could turn each other into mindless, boneless post coital lumps on the bed it wasn't the same without him. And when Gibbs returned from Mexico and saved Ziva, it was their turn to arrive unannounced at his home. The spine of his boat braced more than one body as they mapped every inch of him. And he had never been harder in his life than when Tony spun him around to face the boat and entered him in one hard, sure stroke. Ziva had crawled into the skeleton and was kissing him deep as he came without anyone even touching his cock.

The fourth time Gibbs was angry. And as he had them in the elevator with the emergency switch flipped, he turned quickly and before either of them knew what he was about, he had a hand in each of their pants, working them hard, without mercy, all the while growling about how stupid it was for them to have climbed up into the rafters to disarm that bomb and that they could have died. His hands and his impassioned words brought them both off quickly. And just as quickly as he had gotten his hands in their pants he removed them, and without caring if they had enough time to button their pants, he flipped the switch back on.

The fifth time the two men showed up at Ziva's, her insistence that she was “fine” after the death from radiation poisoning of the man she had become attached to not ringing true for either man. She was angry and hurt and they let her beat on them and curse and cry, their only response was to plant soft kisses on her skin and let their gentle hands remind her that she was still alive. Again and again they made her cry out their names, with their tongues, with their cocks, and once with just their mouths on her hypersensitive nipples.

The six time was after Paula's death, a mutual coming together as they tried to fuck away the image of bombs exploding and dead agents. Tony begged Gibbs to make him feel it, and Gibbs obliged. And the coarse, raw coupling was cathartic. And both men understood when Ziva mimicked Tony's words. And they did it without question. Full of deep little aches the next morning it reminded them all that they were alive.

Again and again they would connect when one of them needed it.

\---------------

And Tony and Gibbs knew that tonight, Ziva needed it. They pushed off the car and Gibbs opened the car door for her.

They went to Tony's apartment because it was closest, and had the biggest bed. And soon the smell of sweat and sex permeated the room. The sounds of wet sloppy sex echoing. There were no limits this time, no line uncrossed as she was nestled between them, being rocked gently on the two cocks buried deep inside her. It was first time they had done this. The two men would never have asked, and it had made both of them instantly hard when she had whispered her request in the dark. It connected them unlike anything before. They were bound in violence, and fear, and adrenaline, and by passion and need. And by the feel of lips on skin.

\---------------  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> 2009 NCIS Awards (LJ)   
> Nominated for Best post-ep/missing scene/tag in the Threesome category.


End file.
